A Long Road Ahead
by Transwarp18
Summary: Alexis Rhodes and Jaden Yuki have feelings for each other. With friends, teen angst, and hurdles in their way, will they ever be together?
1. Alexis' Hero

**Hey everyone, this my first fanfic. I hope you guys will enjoy it. It takes place in between the end of Season 2 and the start of Season 3.**

 **Make sure to read and review!**

 **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. If I did, why would I be here then.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Alexis' Hero

It was just a regular night. Everyone was either eating dinner or doing their own thing. For Jaden Yuki, he was eating with his friends Syrus Truesdale, Tyranno Hassleberry, and Atticus Rhodes.

"Fried Shrimp!" Jaden exclaimed as he looked at the plate of delicacy right in front of him. Sitting in front of the shrimp, a very hungry Jaden moves closer. Smelling the aroma and the fried grease, he starts drooling.

"Is that the only thing you can think about?" Syrus replied looking at the Slifer. He moves closer trying to get the attention of his best friend. He waves his hand and snaps his finger right in front of him. Jaden then notices the waving and snapping motion in front of him and snaps out of the trance.

"No! I also think about dueling!" Jaden answers as he bites down on his fried shrimp. The crunch was truly satisfying as Jaden savors the bite of shrimp. He reaches for another one, feeling the the crisp coating in between his fingers.

"You know Jaden, not everything has to revolve around dueling." an Obelisk said walking towards Jaden with a tray in his hands. Jaden turns around to reveal Atticus. He quickly stops eating and moves to the left of his seat making room for him

"Well, what do you want to talk about then?" Jaden asks.

"Isn't there something that you've always wanted to do? Like what are your interests besides dueling and eating?" Syrus replies.

A Ra student approaches the table and taps the blue haired boy on the shoulder. Syrus turns around to see Hassleberry and his tray of food. He quickly moves to the right as he sat down.

"I don't really know, Sy. I mean I didn't play a lot of sports growing up. Plus you know about my relationship with school." Jaden says and smiles at Syrus.

Syrus shakes his head and shrugs. Finally giving up, Syrus focuses on his tray and starts eating. Atticus nods as he sat next to Hasslebery. They joined Jaden as they started eating their own food. As they munch on their food, a loud noise came right through the door. A really annoying sound.

"Oh Lexi, why won't you love me?" Chazz yelled as he barged into the cafeteria. Stomping his feet and growling, he then sat on the other side of Atticus on a seperate table. Atticus and Syrus rolled their eyes while Jaden continued eating. Finishing his food, Hassleberry replied.

"Isn't it obvious Chazz?", Hassleberry smirking at him.

Chazz, finsihed with all the growling and sobbing thath he's been doing, turn to look at Hassleberry.

"What?" Chazz asked glaring at him.

"She likes Jaden" Syrus looking at Chazz, hoping Chazz wouldn't hurt him. He slowly slides down under the table, ready to protect himself.

"Plus you had your chance" Chazz turned to see Atticus talk about his sibling.

Chazz growls at both Syrus and Atticus and says "Shut up shrimps and besides, whose side are on Atticus?"

Atticus stands up and gestures his arm towards Jaden. "Jaden's! I mean if my sister likes him, then I'm fine with it. Plus Jay-man is really cool." Chazz looks displeased with the Master of Love's choice.

"Don't forget that he also saved you from the Shadow Riders!" Syrus exclaimed, looking at Atticus and Chazz. Jaden was still eating the fried shrimp and was ignoring everyone.

Atticus' eyes widened and smiled at Syrus and Chazz. He started pointing at Syrus and said "Exactly! See Chazz, Jaden has done everything to prove to me that I can trust him."

Chazz shook his head and looked at Syrus, Atticus, and Hassleberry. He pointed at Jaden and gestured towards him.

"Please?! If only the Slacker knew that Alexis had a crush him!"

Jaden, finishing his third plate of fried shrimp, hears Chazz. He looks at his friends and wonders what they're talking about. The only words that Jaden can remember Chazz saying was crush and Alexis. " Who has a crush on Alexis?" Jaden looking at his friends.

Everybody puts their palms to cover their faces to show the disapointment that Jaden was clueless as ever. Atticus looks at Syrus and nudges his elbow at him, trying to hint that he should tell Jaden. Syrus gets up and walks over to Jaden.

"Look Jaden. Ale... Mmmff. Mmmmmffff" he begins but was cutoff. He looks at his mouth to see that a hand was covering where his mouth was. He turns around to see Chazz, glaring and growling at him. He lets Syrus go and continues what Syrus was about to say.

Chazz wipes the drool off of his hand and wipes it on Hassleberry's uniform. He turns to Jaden, looking to him as if he had something important to say.

"What the shrimp here was trying to say is that Alexis has a crush on me!"

Jaden looked confused as ever. He looks at his friends only to find them disappointed at what Chazz has admitted to them. He feels something near his chest and it hurts like hell. 'What is wrong with me? Am I feeling something' he thought. He looks at his friends and notices that they're still looking at him. He clears his mind and turns to look at Chazz.

"Really? I mean she doesn't show interest in you that way."

Chazz and the guys look surprised. They turn to each other with faces of confusion and look back at Jaden. Chazz was the first to break the awkward silence.

"Oh what would you know, Slacker?" Chazz questioning the Slifer.

"I maybe stupid, but its obvious that Lex only sees you as a friend" Jaden states as he gives Chazz a demeaning look.

Hassleberry turns to Syrus and whispers "He figures that out but not the other way around!"

Syrus replies "Its kinda sad". Atticus looks at Jaden and sees that there is something wrong with him. He looks closer to see something that nobody else can see. He gets up and walks over to him.

"Look Jaden. My sister has thing for you" Atticus said putting his hand on Jaden's shoulder.

'Alexis has feelings for me? Thats not true' Jaden thought. "C'mon Atticus, lets be serious here. There's no way Lex likes me that way. Plus she's my best friend."

"I thought I was your best friend!" Syrus and Hassleberry said in unison. They both look at each other as if they were about to go to war.

"You guys are my best friends. Lex is my best girl-friend." Jaden explained. Syrus and Hassleberry looked at him with both a sigh of relief.

Atticus snaps his fingers to signal Jaden so that they can continue their conversation. Jaden turns to face Atticus again to hear what he has to say.

"Jaden don't you ever notice the way Alexis looks at you and acts when she's with you?" he asks.

Jaden thinks of the times that he has spent with Alexis. He notices the little things: how Lex would show gratitude towards him and only him or the way she looks at him as though they were the only ones there. 'I mean I've saved her and the others a lot, but I've never thought about this.

"Uh Jaden, are you going to answer me?" Atticus asks.

Jaden snaps back to reality as he heard what Atticus has been trying to tell him. "No. I'm so focused on dueling and being the best, that I haven't even noticed the littlest things that happen" he lied.

"Okay, so what do you think of Alexis then?" Syrus asks.

Jaden looks at the blue haired boy and thinks before he says anything else. 'What do I think of Lex?'

As he is about to talk, Atticus, Syrus, and Hassleberry lean in to what Jaden has to say. Chazz on the other hand decides that he had spent enough time in the cafeteria and leaves. Jaden snaps out of his thoughts and tells them his impressions of Alexis.

"I think that Alexis is beautiful, smart, and caring. Her attitude and determination is what makes her the best. She never gives up and duels like she's a pro. When I look at her, I don't see her as the Queen of Obelisk Blue. I only see a regular girl who wants to be the best of the best and does everything to prove it" Jaden says as he finishes.

Atticus, Syrus, and Hassleberry looked at him as if he was admitting to them about his feelings for Lex. Hassleberry looks at him as if he was hiding something from them.

"Uh, Sarge? I think that you're hiding something from us" he tells him.

Confused, Jaden looks at him. " What do you mean? I just told you what I thought of Alexis" he replies.

"What Hassleberry is trying to say is that you're not telling us something. That you still don't want us to know about" Syrus says as he tries to explain to Jaden.

Atticus is still trying to piece together from what Jaden has said. ' Beautiful, smart, caring. Sure anybody can say that, even friends. But the way he said it, I feel like it has a deeper meaning to it.' he keeps thinking.

'I don't see her as the Queen of Obelisk Blue. I only see a regular girl who wants to be the best of the best and does anything to prove it.' Atticus thought as that one line played in his head over and over again.

Jaden looks at Atticus and walks over to him and snap him out of his thoughts.

"Hey Atticus, are you alright?" Jaden asks.

'Thats it! I know what he means!' Atticus though as he smiles at Jaden.

"You like Lexi, don't you Jaden?" he asks.

Syrus, Hassleberry, and Jaden look at him confused. "What are you trying to say Atticus?" Syrus asked.

"What I'm saying is that Jaden has a crush on my sister. The way he said that he only sees her as a regular person helped me realized it. Unlike most guys, Jaden treats her like she's just another person! It just shows that you care for her as more than a friend!" Atticus finishes and smiles at a blushing Jaden.

Trying to hide his blush, he turns the other way around and said"Look guys, I see Alexis as just a friend. Nothing more."

"Jay, you got to realize that she has feelings for you. When will you realize that? I mean you've impressed her ever since you've beaten Dr. Crowler. You've managed to impress her even more when you dueled her in front of the girls dorm. You saved her from Titan, Amnael, and the Society of Light! Don't forget that you saved her brother too!" Syrus says as he tells Jaden about the things he's done for Alexis.

"I know that and I'm pretty sure that she isn't the only one that I saved. I admit Lex is really beautiful and smart but in my heart I don't know what to feel about her. She's my friend. Plus I can't risk my friendship with her. What happens if she doesn't like me?" Jaden replies.

"Jaden, I'm telling you Ale..." Atticus began before being cutoff by the sound of his phone. He takes it out of his pocket and answers the phone.

"Uh hey, I'm in the middle of something. Wait for real! Are you sure?" Atticus yelled as he walks to the other side of the room. Taking this opportunity to escape, Jaden yawns and rubs his eyes.

"I'm going to sleep. Anyways for the last time, Alexis doesn't like me like that, okay?" Jaden starts walking, pretending to move slowly and yawns louder.

"Okay, we get it. We'll leave you alone. Hey we'll see you in the morning, okay Sarge?" Hassleberry replies.

"Awesome. Night guys!" Jaden answers as he opens and steps out to go to hi dorm.

"So Sy, what are we going to do about Jay? Hassleberry asks.

Syrus looks at the ceiling thinking of a way for Jaden to admit his feelings for Alexis. He then looks at Hassleberry and shrugs.

"Leave that to me. I have a plan!" Atticus exclaims.

Both of them turn to see Atticus smiling. In their heads they knew that they didn't like what he was planning. Syrus remembered what Atticus suggested to Chazz during their first year. It led to the release of the Sacred Beast cards. With that in thought, Syrus's body shivers just thinking about them. "Fine Atticus, lets hear it." he says.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 will be out in 2 weeks. Sorry for the wait, but college work is still kinda important.**

 **Also, don't be afraid to private message me. Giving me suggestions on how to improve the story will help me become a better writer**


	2. Jaden's Angel

**Well, here's Chapter 2. I really worked on this one and had lots of help with the editing.**

 **Again, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Jaden's Angel

It was nighttime and everyone was doing their own thing. Alexis Rhodes was spending time with her friends at the Obelisk Blue Girls' Dorm, chatting about boys.

On their beds, Mindy and Jasmine were going through the list of guys they deem cute and hot. Alexis on the other hand was busy looking at her deck, trying to see what she can do to improve it.

"So Jazz, what do you think of Bastion?" Mindy asks.

Jasmine turns to look at Mindy and says "He's smart and cute. What else do you want me to say about him? But that doesn't mean that I like him".

"Sure, Jazz. Whatever you say!" Mindy said as she smiled at Jasmine.

Annoyed, Jasmine smiles back at Mindy. Not liking the look on Jasmine's face, Mindy prepares herself for what her friend is going to ask.

"I hear that you have a crush on Chazz. Is that true?" Jasmine asked as she smirked in front of her friend.

As the words "Chazz" and "crush" entered Mindy's ears, her cheeks turn a shade of red. Embarrassed, Mindy turns around so that Jasmine couldn't see her. "Well, are you going to answer the question or not?" Jasmine asked her again.

Still in a trance, Mindy can't help but think about Chazz. Jasmine is irritated that her friend isn't answering her question. 'Its obvious she likes Chazz, but how come she hasn't told me about it.' she thought.

She looked at Mindy again, still in a trance. She tried calling her name out while snapping her fingers in front of her, but it didn't work.

Alexis, who was going through her deck, lifts her face up to find an angry Jasmine and a frozen Mindy. 'Ok, what are they doing?' she thought. She was becoming concerned when she looked at her friends. "Uh, Jazz? What's going on with Mindy?" she asked.

"Mindy here is in La La Land because I mentioned that she has a crush on Chazz." Jasmine said.

Looking at Mindy, Alexis knows how this felt. 'Hearing Jaden's name makes me swoon.' she thought as she smiled and kept her eye on Mindy. 'Wait what am I saying?' Alexis thought.

Alexis got up from her bed and walked over to Mindy. As she got closer, she place her arms on Mindy's shoulder and shook her. Alexis had to shake Mindy until she snaps out her trance.

"Okay, okay guys! I admit it! I like Chazz." Mindy said. Looking at her, Jasmine smiled. Alexis stepped away from Mindy and walked towards her bed. "Why did you take so long to admit that?" Jasmine asked.

"Sorry about that. When you said Chazz, all I saw were his eyes. That's where I got lost." Mindy replied. Jasmine shakes her head and continues the conversation with Mindy. Alexis went back to looking at her cards, trying to figure out what to take out.

"So Alexis, do you have anybody special you think about?" Mindy asked. Alexis heard what Mindy said and looks at her. All she can do right now is give Mindy a glare.

'Why did she have to ask about him. I mean she probably knows already.' she thought.

"What are you talking about?" Alexis lied as she continues to glare at Mindy. Feeling the animosity from the glare, Mindy simply replied back. " You know what I mean. He's a certain Slifer Hero that saved us from the Society Of Light."

Alexis felt a rush of warmth surge through her cheeks. Blushing a scarlet red, Alexis immediately takes her pillow and covers her face. 'I hope they didn't see that.' Alexis thought as she looked around their room.

Jasmine saw what Alexis just did and knew that they finally had something to talk about. "Lex, are you blushing?" Jasmine asked. Alexis quickly shook her head as she looked at her friend.

"Fine, you're not blushing." Jasmine said sarcastically as she continue talking. "But you know who we're talking about! Lex, I just don't get it why you don't want to admit it." Jasmine answered.

Alexis walked over to the balcony and looked at the night sky. She noticed that the moon was shining."Look, I don't like Jaden ok? He's my best guy friend." Alexis said while looking at the moon.

Mindy noticed a tone when Alexis spoke. She walks over to her and turns to look at her. "Lexi, Jaden likes you. He just needs to figure it out." Mindy replied. "Mindy, Jaden is just a friend." Alexis said as she walks to her bed and sits.

She laid her head down and starts thinking. Mindy and Jasmine just look at each other and sat next to Alexis, one on each side.

"Lex, you can't deny this feeling any longer. You act differently whenever your with him." Jasmine stated. Alexis got up to face her friends.

"Don't forget how she looks at him. Whenever Jaden talks to Lexi, she just looks straight into his eyes. Next thing you know, she's blushing." Mindy added, smiling at Jasmine.

Looking at her friends, Alexis shakes her head. Looking at Jasmine first, she starts talking.

"Ok fine, maybe I act differently when I'm around him but that doesn't mean that I like him." she finishes. She turns to Mindy. "He has nice looking eyes. So what? I can't look at them." she adds.

"Lexi, don't you ever notice how many times Jaden has to save us every year? Whenever you're in danger, Jaden is always the first one to try and save you. He saved you from Titan, Amnael, and the Society of Light!" Jasmine said looking at Alexis.

"So what? Jaden saved you guys too. I'm not the only person he saved." Alexis exclaimed. "That is true, but do you know what happened when Jaden found out you joined the Society of Light?" Mindy asked.

Alexis never thought about this. Knowing Jaden, he was never the person to show weakness. 'I wonder what happened. Maybe I should ask.' Alexis thought. "So Mindy, what happened?" she asked. Noticing the curiosity on her face, Mindy was happy to tell her the story.

"Well when you joined the Society of Light, you became a different person. You bullied most of the Slifers, especially Jaden. You called him a loser and a dweeb. Syrus told me that you really hurt Jaden's feelings. After that he vowed to get you back. No matter how he did it, he was willing to save you." Mindy finished. She then looks at Alexis and sees that her face is covered with guilt.

Alexis felt horrible after hearing all of this. She never knew that she was one of the people that hurt Jaden. She felt like crying on the inside. 'I can't believe I did all those mean things to Jaden. I'm one of his best friends, I should've never treated him like that.' Alexis thought.

She kept beating her mind up whenever she brought the topic up. She got up from her bed and starts pacing in front of her friends. "So you see Lex? Jaden really likes you. He has done a lot for you." Jasmine said.

Alexis stares at her friends and answers. "Just because Jaden saved me doesn't mean that I have to go out with him. I want him to go out with me because of my feelings not something that he did." Alexis said.

Paying attention to what Alexis has said, Mindy and Jasmine's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "So does this mean that you like Jaden?" they asked in unison.

"Are you guys even listening to what I'm saying? I don't like Jaden ok!" Alexis screamed. Mindy and Jasmine stood in front of her and looked straight at her. "But Lexi, he's your fiance!" they said in unison.

"Did you guys forget that Jaden doesn't know what fiance means?" Alexis said as she pushed her friends out of her way to get to her bed. She then lays down and looks at her friends.

Both girls slapped their hands to the front of her faces. Mindy and Jasmine along with Syrus were there when Jaden dueled Harrington Rosewood. They were dueling for Alexis' hand in marriage. Of course Jaden won, but what he said was the most memorable moment of that day.

 **Flashback**

"Well Alexis, guess I'm your fiance now." Jaden said as he walked towards the blonde. Syrus looked at his friend as he kept walking. "He's going through with it?" he said. "Oh my!" Jasmine said as she watched.

Alexis watched Jaden as he stopped in front of her. " So what's fiance mean?" Jaden asked. Mindy, Jasmine and Syrus were disappointed from what they heard. Alexis was still angry that Jaden dueled Harrington Rosewood for her hand in marriage, but after hearing this she just smiled.

"It means friend, at least for now big guy." Alexis said as she started walking out of the tennis court. Jaden watched her walk away and smiled.

 **End of Flashback**

Jasmine, tired of convincing Alexis, starts walking around the room. Mindy went back to bed and Alexis decided to go to sleep.

'What am I going to do with the Queen over there? Is she really that stubborn? Okay she is but I know she doesn't want to be alone forever!' Jasmine thought. For several minutes, she walked around while Mindy and Alexis just ignored her. She looked around and found a photo sitting on Alexis' night stand. Jasmine walked over to the nightstand and picked up the framed photograph.

She walked back to her own bed and took a look at the photograph. Jasmine turned on her lamp and help the picture close so that she could see.

In the picture, three children were shown. One of the three children was Alexis, wearing a yellow sundress with her hair in a ponytail. The other was Atticus, wearing a Hawaiian shirt and holding a ukulele. The other boy was standing next to Alexis on her left. He had dark blue hair and was long as the other boy.

Jasmine smiled and looked at Alexis. In her mind, she just want her best friend to be happy. She took another look at the picture and suddenly she had an idea.

"I know!" Jasmine yelled out. Mindy looked at Jasmine and glared at her. Looking around their room, Jasmine noticed a sleeping Alexis and looked back at Mindy.

"Sorry" she whispered. Mindy nodded and went back looking at her phone. Jasmine took her phone, placed it in her pocket and left the room.

Standing in front of the door, she took out her phone. She scrolls quickly through her contacts and found who she was looking for her. She then calls the phone hoping he would answer.

"Hey Atticus, I don't care what you're doing okay? Me and Mindy are trying to get Alexis to confess her feeling for Jaden. She kinda admitted to some of the things we said about Jaden. Yes I'm sure. I have a plan to get both Jaden and Alexis to confess to each other, but I'm gonna need help. Round up the gang and make sure to keep Jaden busy. Oh don't forget to call Zane. We need to plan this out perfectly. Ok, we'll see you guys tomorrow." Jasmine said as she ended the call.

She opened the door and walked in. Mindy turned around to see who it was. Jasmine sat down on on Mindy's bed.

"What's up Jazz? Everything okay?" Mindy asked. Jasmine smiled and looked at Mindy. "I just called in the cavalry. I have a plan." she whispered and looked at Alexis. Mindy figured out what she meant and smiled. " I hope this plan of yours works."

* * *

 **Again, Chapter 3 will be up in two weeks. I really wanna take my time on this story and make sure that you guys enjoy reading it.**

 **Please read and review.**


	3. Executing the Plan

**Hey everyone. I was supposed to upload this on Friday, but I got sidetracked by the Star Wars Battlefront beta.**

 **Anyway, here's Chapter 3. Please read and review.**

 **Also I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

* * *

Chapter 3: Executing the Plan

"That's you're plan?" Syrus said. Atticus looked at Syrus. He knows that Syrus wants Jaden and Alexis together. He just wasn't sure about the plan.

"Unless you have a better plan, then yes! All we have to do is to wrangle up everybody that can help." Atticus said. Syrus wasn't sure about this but he felt a bit better. He knows that Atticus has a plan that will help Jaden. He turns to Atticus and smiles.

"So Hassleberry, what do you think?" Atticus asked. Hassleberry shrugs and answers. "I don't know but I believe in the plan." Hassleberry replies. Atticus nods and gives Hassleberry a reassuring look. "Atticus we'll see you tomorrow." Syrus said as he heads for the door.

As Syrus approaches the door, Atticus remembered something. "Wait! Syrus don't forget to call Zane!" Atticus yells across the room. He sees Syrus nod as he leaves the room. Hassleberry soon follows and heads out the door.

I hope you really have a plan Jazz, or Lexi will end up alone' he thought as he stood by himself. He looked around and noticed that it was time to leave.

* * *

The next morning, Alexis woke up early as usual. Jasmine woke up, remembering Alexis' daily routine. As Alexis went to the bathroom, Jasmine picks her phone up and dials Atticus' number.

"Hello?" Atticus asked. "Hey Atticus, hope I didn't disturb you but do you know any ways to distract Alexis for the whole afternoon." she asked. She sat silently on her bed listening to silence on the other end of the phone.

"Sure, although you might not like the idea." Atticus replied in a cautious manner. "What do you mean by that?" Jasmine asked looking a little confused. "You see, my idea involves Alexis, helping Jaden with something." Atticus answers. "What kind of help would Alexis need to do for Jaden?" Jasmine asked.

"I took Jaden's deck and placed it under his bed. I know its a bad idea, but there's nothing else I can think of." Atticus replied. Jasmine thought about Atticus plan. 'Its a bit risky. I mean with those two together, anything can happen. But then again...' she thought. Her silence was then cutoff by a male voice.

"Uh Jazz, are you still there?" Atticus asked. "Sorry about that. Yeah, I guess. Your plan is risky, but there's nothing else we can think of." Jasmine replied. "Okay. Jaden is searching for his cards right now." Atticus said.

"This early? Doesn't he sleep until the afternoon?" Jasmine asked. "Well, I kinda told Jaden that his deck was gone." Atticus replied. "Good we're going to need a lot of time to plan. I'll go tell Alexis right now." Jasmine said and hangs up.

She lays her body into her soft bed and sighs. 'Man I hope this works.' she thought. She closes her eyes for a few seconds, only to open them again. She hears the door to their room open to find her blonde friend in uniform.

"Uh Lex, Atticus just called me. He told me to tell you that Jaden needs your help." Jasmine said. The blonde beauty turns and faces her brunette friend. "Why what happened?" Alexis asks. "Jaden lost his deck and doesn't know where he put it." Jasmine said while looking at Alexis.

"Typical Jaden. Why doesn't Syrus and Hassleberry help him look for it?" she asks. Jasmine looks at Alexis and notices the way she was standing. 'Does she know what we're planning' she thought. "Atticus said that Syrus and Hassleberry are busy with something." Jasmine replied.

Alexis looks at Jasmine closely. She knows her well and after yesterday's discussion, she knows that she's planning something. "Fine I'll go help him out. But if this turns out to be a plot to get me to confess my feelings to Jaden, I know exactly who to look for." Alexis answers as she glares at Jasmine.

All Jasmine could do was smile. She then watched her best friend walk out the door. Quickly, she got out of the bed and ran over to Mindy. "Mindy wake up! We have to get ready so that we can plan for Jaden and Alexis' surprise date." she said.

"Is it time already?!" she said as she got out of her bed. Both of the girls rushed to get ready. Thirty minutes later, both girls were ready, as they closed the door to their room.

As they walked to the Slifer dorm, they look at Jaden running towards the forest. "Jaden, wait up for me!" a female yelled out. Jasmine and Mindy then turn to see Alexis running after Jaden. Jasmine and Mindy giggle and continue on to their destination.

As they enter the cafeteria, they notice that everyone has been waiting for them. Syrus, Hassleberry and Bastion were sitting at a table while Atticus, Chazz and Zane were standing in the middle of the room. Aster, on the other hand was standing all the way in the corner. They looked at Jasmine and Mindy and gathered before them.

"So Jazz, what's the plan?" Atticus asks while he looks at Jasmine. Startled by this new found information, Syrus called out to Atticus. "Wait a minute, I thought this was your plan?!" Syrus yelled at him.

Feeling the spit from Syrus as he yelled, Atticus quickly replied. "Technically it is. Okay, its half my plan and half Jasmine's." he said. Everyone was looking at him and Atticus just smiled at them.

"What's this plan about anyway?" Chazz asked. Syrus and Atticus looked at each other and went back to staring at everybody else. Jasmine steps forward and starts talking. "This plan involves Jaden and Alexis confessing their feelings for each other." Jasmine asked and glares at Chazz.

Everybody knows that Chazz likes Alexis. Everytime he showed affection towards the Queen of Obelisk Blue, she would always reject him.

Chazz knows that if he went in between Jasmine and her plan, everybody would end up hating him. So he decided that it would be best that he complies with her. Bastion then came forward and asked Jasmine about her plan.

Jasmine started blushing but kept it under control. "Well you see my plan is..."

 **Two Hours Later**

"This better work!" Chazz said. Everybody felt that the plan wasn't going to work out. Jasmine looked at everyone, sitting on the floor. She had a vibe that everyone wasn't confident about her plan. She brushed the thought away and kept discussing what to do.

Atticus knows that everyone didn't believe this plan, but that didn't stop him. Being the Master of Love, he stood up in front of his friends and gave big speech.

"Everyone look at me. Okay, I know that you guys aren't confident about this plan. I'm not either but I'm supporting it either way. Do you wanna know why I support it? I support it because we are helping the two people that we know that are meant for each other. If we don't try, then we wouldn't know what would happen between them. I want my sissy to be happy. I know that she likes Jaden and I know that Jaden likes her. So c'mon, we need to do this! It's up to us to bring those two crazy kids together!" Atticus yelled.

Inspired by Atticus, Syrus stood up in front of his friends. "Atticus is right! If we don't do this, Jaden and Alexis may never confess their feelings to each other!" he exclaimed.

"Fine! If it will get you two to shut up then I'll keep working!" Chazz screamed. Everyone looked at him and just felt confident and started to work on the plan.

After an hour of hard work, everybody gathered everything and went off into the woods. As they arrived, they began setting up for what would be the most romantic picnic ever. Finishing the final touches on the picnic, Jasmine and Mindy went to get Alexis and Syrus and Hassleberry went to fetch Jaden.

* * *

Jasmine and Mindy went straight to their room and found Alexis. They opened their door and walked over to Alexis. "So Lexi, how was your day?" the girls asked.

"To be short, I wasted my entire afternoon with Jaden!" Alexis yelled. The girls felt the seriousnes in the tone of her voice. They looked at her and notice that she was tired.

"Why what happened?" Jasmine asked. "Well Jaden and I looked every where for his deck. When we got back to his dorm, he found it under his bed." Alexis said as she growled.

"Okay. Well, Jaden told us that he wanted to make up for it. He wants you to meet him at the waterfalls." Mindy said trying not to blow her cover.

Alexis looked at them. 'I really don't want to go, but if Jaden's apologizing then I might as well go then.' she thought. She broke her silence and looked at her friends. "Fine, I'll go. I can't stay mad at him for that long." Alexis said as she walked past her friends and out of their room.

"We did it. I just hope Syrus and Hassleberry get Jaden over there!" Mindy said. "C'mon Mindy lets go." Jasmine said. The two girls then head back to the waterfall where everyone would be watching the date.

* * *

Syrus and Hassleberry found Jaden in their room. He was on his bed looking over his cards. Syrus took a closer look at Jaden and noticed the sad expression planted on his face. "Jay, what's wrong?" Syrus asked as he sat next to Jaden. Jaden turned to look at his friends and let out a sigh. "Lex is angry at me." Jaden answered.

"What happened Sarge?" Hassleberry asks as he stood still. "Well while you guys where busy, Alexis and I spent the entire afternoon looking for my deck. We searched everywhere and I couldn't find it. So we decided to go back to my room. That's where I noticed a case under my bed. I looked under there and found my deck. Lex screamed at me for wasting her time and stormed off." Jaden answered as his tone became serious.

Jaden turned to look at his friends and saw Syrus smiling. "Well that's why we're here Jay. Alexis told us that she wants to apoligize to you. She told us that she will be at the waterfalls." Syrus said.

Jaden didn't think twice about this. He quickly said thanks to his friends and ran for the waterfall. Giving Jaden enough time to run over there, Syrus and Hassleberry also ran for the waterfalls.

* * *

Jaden started panting after running from his dorm. After catching his breath, he started walking towards the waterfall. "Uh Lex, are you here? Wait, what the..." Jaden said as he approached the waterfall.

Jaden looked at the table and the food on it. He turned around to look at the other details surrounding him. Lights surrounding the area, a radio for music, and blanket to lay down on.

'So they're setting me up on a date? I told those guys to quit it.' He took another look around. He smiles and starts thinking again. 'Ok, I'll play along. This could be my only chance to see if Alexis really likes me.' Jaden thought and smiled again.

"Jaden, there you are. Woah..." Alexis said as she ran towards the waterfall. Jaden turned slowly to look at Alexis.

"Uh Jaden, what is all of this? Alexis asked. Jaden starts walking to her. Alexis was starting to get nervous. Jaden takes both of her hands and holds them. With one simple touch, he felt her soft skin. He then looked at her hazel colored eyes.

"This is my way of saying sorry." Jaden said and smiles at Alexis.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 will be up soon. It will be up by next week.**


End file.
